Love United Series: Short Story: Love Profusion
by ExistInspire
Summary: Matt and Jeff team up to make this a Valentines Day to Remember for one unsuspecting couple of love.


**Disclaimer: **No ownership of the WWE or the Superstars that are employed as such within the company. Work of Fiction from my own mind and I have a real fear of being sued since I have nothing of value, except my huge heart

**Summary:** The Angels set their plan in motion, causing the two couples before them to get together for Valentines Day dinner, with Paul coming along with the promise of a big payoff. Will he get what he really wants on this lover's holiday? Or is he destined to be alone.

**Rating:** G – You might need tissues though

**Casting (Character List): **Main Couple: Stacy Paul (HHH) Supporting Cast: Jeff and Matt (As Angels), Shawn and Trish, Chris Jericho and Lita.

**Additional Notes:** This story has to do with my **Love United** Series, and it is also being used in a Valentines day Contest at my friend Tink's site. If you want to vote, look up Tink2 on and click her homepage link. Voting should begin sometime soon.

**A/N:** This is a Valentines Day fiction which I made to sort of counteract all of the other stories I have done in this series. This is a one shot fic so you will not see any more updates, but please let me know what you think because in the end, it might have a play in what happens in book 6 of the **Love United** series with Paul and Stacy. Some of the events are changed and aged from the other long stories, but it all makes sense by the end. Enjoy and thanks for reading the Series as I write it!

* * *

_Jeff had been watching the action going on below him for over an hour now. He knew what holiday was fast approaching them, one in which they would never get the day off from. Lover's needed to be together on this holiest of days and it was Jeff's, along with his brother Matt and the newly acquired Stacy, to see that they did just that. _

_He didn't have to like it though. _

_Jeff prided himself on being the one person in all of the pearly gates that didn't get hurt by all of the passing earth holidays. Sure he wasn't one of the living anymore, but he didn't need to be to act like a person that did. Only tomorrow wasn't just any other day, it was Valentine's Day, a day when more then anything he wished he could be home with Beth the way he used too._

_As he looked around at the cloud all three of them lived on, he noticed that Stacy wasn't fairing as well with the concept either. She had just been told a week before that she wouldn't be allowed access to earth again because of her actions in a previous match attempt and it looked like now it was finally taking its toll. _

_There had to be someway he could change the Arch Angel's minds. They just couldn't let her go through this holiday without the man she loved by her side. _

"_Anything happening below that we need to know about?" his brother Matt called, awakening Jeff from his thoughts and back to the job at hand. Flashing his brother a small smile, he shook his head and stood from the position he had been sitting in all day. _

"_There is nothing going on if you don't count the happy people doing their normally happy things."_

_Matt eyed his brother. As much as Jeff tried to be the fun one, it was times like this that it looked like he was going to crack. Valentine's Day wasn't a holiday Matt liked, but being with people he knew and appreciated, even loved was better then nothing. It looked like Jeff didn't feel the same way._

"_You don't want to be here so much do you?" he inquired when Jeff turned back again to where Stacy sat seemingly in her own world. _

"_No, but come on Matt, can you actually sit there and say you wouldn't rather be back with Amy and be normal again?"_

_Matt turned away quickly, not ready yet for his brother to see the upset that still remained from losing Amy so many years ago to her first love in Chris Irvine. It still felt like a knife was cutting through his heart when he was reminded of it, and he didn't feel like relishing in it now, not with the holiday so close at hand. _

"_Of course I want to be back on earth, I think we all do, but it isn't going to happen. We crossed over years ago and now we have to sit here and make other people get together."_

"_That doesn't mean it doesn't have to suck sometimes." Jeff said, not taking his eyes off of Stacy for fear if he did she might vanish in vain of getting back home to Paul._

_Matt nodded his head and following his younger brother's gaze let it fall right on Stacy wondering what kind of pain she was going through at that moment. They had all gone to heaven willingly, but Stacy hadn't gotten a chance to really be with Paul before she was snatched away. It must be ten times harder for her at that moment._

"_I want to help her man, what do you think we can do?" Jeff asked, knowing his brother was now thinking along the same lines. As much as they hated being there, they hated Stacy being stuck there more. She was fun to have around but she didn't deserve to be pulled from a happy young life._

"_We go and plead her case and take the blame for her is what we do."_

_Matt shook himself gently after speaking, realizing for the first time since he had crossed over that he finally felt something for someone other then himself. She did deserve to be with Paul, for whatever amount of time was granted her, and it was up to them to make sure it happened._

* * *

"Do I have to really come with you? I mean come on Shawn; you got to admit that having me around is going to be a third wheel." Paul said to his friend as he sat in his friend's room, watching him pack for the dinner that had been planned for two weeks now. 

"Remind me again why this dinner feels like it is a million miles away and we have to pack? I have never once packed for dinner in my life." Shawn replied, completely letting Paul's comments fly over his head. There was something planned, something that now couldn't be told for fear of breaking a code and if he even told Paul anything about it then it wouldn't happen and Paul would go through even more pain.

Paul sighed loudly and stood from the bed, making his way to the door. He had chosen to visit Shawn that week, knowing he didn't have a thing to go home too anyway, not since leaving the business behind after Stacy's death. What he hadn't expected to hear was that his friend was going away with his wife and that Paul was expected to come.

"Paul listen man, if you don't come then Trish is going to have my head and I really don't need that right now."

"Well what am I going to gain by going?"

"Who knows, you might meet the lady of your dreams." Shawn said, turning his head back to packing to not let Paul see the small smile that had erupted on his face. If Paul suspected anything that had to do with Stacy then they were all in for one hell of a tongue lashing from Heaven.

Paul sighed again and walked out of the room, letting his friend finish his packing alone. To be perfectly honest, he wanted to help Shawn but at the same time he felt he just needed to be alone for awhile. Little did he know that he was never truly alone?

* * *

"_Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Jeff asked as Matt stood beside him on the cloud and watched what was going on below them. They had done the unthinkable and put themselves on the chopping block for Stacy, and above everything else they had to make sure that nothing ruined it. This had to be a Valentine's Day that both Stacy and Paul would remember forever._

"_He doesn't know anything Jeff because if he did, he wouldn't be wearing that depressing frown right now. Now go get Stacy so we can tell her the good news and she can get ready. She has to go to the resort in Tahoe and meet him, otherwise this all fails and we are damned."_

_Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother and made his way over to where Stacy, a few hours later still sat contemplating her future in heaven. She had threatened the Arch Angel's because of the deal she made, and she was surprised she wasn't going to hell for it._

"_You got a minute?" Jeff asked, motioning that he wanted to sit down and talk and waiting for her reaction._

"_Yeah I have a lot of them these days. I don't even feel like moving."_

"_Well I think I have something that might make you move." Jeff said, finding it hard to hide the smile that was now lighting up his entire face. It was bright in fact it was making Stacy almost go blind._

"_Close your mouth and tell me what you mean, you are blinding the hell out of me here."_

"_Don't say hell in heaven princess." Jeff scolded her, the smile fading slightly, but the brightness still remaining on his face. He was such a bad liar and he knew it._

"_What do you want to talk about?" Stacy asked again, blowing off his comment about the swearing. If they were going to take the best thing in the world away from her, what did abiding by the rules actually mean?_

"_What if I told you that we got the term lifted and you can go back to earth for a few days?"  
_

"_Probably hug and kiss you all over but Jeff if this is some kind of a joke then I might have to kill you."_

_Jeff watched her seriously for a minute proud of himself that it wasn't a joke and that he might get his first kiss in two years in a matter of seconds. He looked like a kid on Christmas but knew it was the wrong holiday so he tried his serious look again._

"_It isn't a joke babe. We set everything up. We took the blame for what happened and you got your sentence lifted. You will get to go back to earth permanently when Randy gets together with Jackie, but until then you have to settle for seeing the man you love for the best lover's holiday in the world."_

_She jumped to her feet then, wrapping her arms around Jeff who had floated to meet her in the embrace and watched as she kissed his cheek. If he wasn't already dead he would die a happy man now. _

* * *

The resort was packed when they all arrived early the next morning, Chris still not awake after falling asleep in the taxi, who was being carried by his now wife Amy. Shawn who was amazed that the Angels had pulled something so elaborate off on such short notice, and Trish who felt like she was in a dream. 

Paul on the other hand was numb inside, still not completely understanding why of all the times; this was one he had to be dragged out on. He just wasn't in a mood to be nice to some female that Shawn was setting him up with. The woman of his dreams was Stacy and she was all he wanted for this Valentine's Day.

The resort was red, almost blood red as they walked all the way to where they now had to sign in. Not only could they enjoy the night and the free dinner that was already paid for, they also could go skiing the next day, free of charge. It was the first time something free was actually good for these tired superstars.

"Oh my Gosh, look at the little hearts everywhere. This is just so amazing!" Trish exclaimed grabbing onto Amy's arm now that Chris had chosen to walk on his own two feet. The two women went off to check out all the decorations and Chris, Shawn and Paul went to sign in and get rid of all their bags.

"So when do I get to meet her man?" Paul asked, leaning on the counter and waiting for the young man to get off the phone and serve them.

"Meet who?" Shawn asked, nudging Chris in the side and causing him to scream out as if awoken from a nightmare.

"Well the only reason I am here is to meet the person you and Trish cooked up for me to get with right? So what I want to know is when do I meet her?"

"Soon enough dude, just give it a rest alright? You have done nothing but complain the entire ride up here. You aren't a third wheel at all and you will see by the end of the night that you will get everything you ever wanted and more."

_Now just what the hell did his friend mean by that?_ Paul thought to himself, letting the inner voice inside him do some of the thinking for a change. _Why does he always have to be so cryptic?_

"Yeah well if you say she is the girl of my dreams then it better be a dead girl because otherwise I am out of here by first light tomorrow."

Shawn rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys from the bellboy and taking them to the elevator of the resort hotel. The sooner Stacy made her appearance the odds of Shawn grabbing a shotgun and blowing his friend away would be slim. He just hoped that all of this worked.

* * *

_With only an hour to go before the dinner, Stacy stood before Matt and Jeff her team of helpers and watched as they looked her over. The more they watched her the more worried she became that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She didn't feel ready at all. _

"_So you don't think that this is a little over the top?" she asked, her voice cracking and her self esteem slipping quicker by the minute._

"_You look fine. Stacy, when you get there, don't get involved in anything to do with anyone but Paul alright? That was the only thing they told me to warn you about so you don't get sent back before the end of the trip." Jeff said to her, holding her hand and appreciating the beauty before him. If he didn't know any better he would think she was making his heart race. _

"_I won't and thank you guys so much for this one chance to prove myself again. It really does mean the world to me. More then any of you will ever know."_

"_Well then what are you waiting for?" Matt asked quickly, also feeling his heart race and wondering just what was causing it. He hadn't felt his heart move at all since the night he died. It just wasn't something that mattered in heaven._

_Quickly hugging the both of them, she made her way to the edge of the cloud and let herself be taken off into the air. She was about to see the man she loved again and this time, she hoped it was for keeps. _

* * *

He saw the stroller before he saw anything else. The woman rolling it was alone, and she had a baby that if theirs had lived would have been about that age and Paul felt his heart seize in his chest. He didn't realize he put his hand over his mouth until Shawn turned over and caught him doing it. 

"What is the matter with you dude? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"It's Stacy Shawn, look over there!" Paul said, standing from his chair and immediately treading to where the woman was standing at the door the restaurant looking flustered.

"Paul no wait it's not her!" Shawn called, hitting Chris on the arm and pointing to where Paul was now making an ass out of himself. The woman looked nothing like the Stacy they all remembered and they knew that Paul would be destroyed if he talked to her. She wasn't coming back that way and Shawn knew it.

"Is she even going to get here?" Chris asked lightly, not wanting to call attention to himself by raising his voice any louder then a whisper.

"Yeah Shawn because of all the days to bring Paul here with us, this is not the one. I thought we would be able to talk about being together as a couple, not tend to his broken heart." Trish stated, obviously getting more then a little miffed that she wasn't the center of his universe like she usually was, along with their baby girl.

Shawn looked down again at his watch, knowing that they would soon have to retire to their rooms if they wanted to get in some couples skiing the next day, not to mention he wanted to be alone with his wife, as did Chris by the look that now outlined his face.

"They planned his whole damn thing for us for free man, it's from Heaven, the least we can do is wait for her to make an entrance." Shawn replied curtly, knowing inside that he was wondering the same thing as everyone else.

Paul came back to the table, his face ashen and looking as if the tears were about to fall. He hadn't been doing any better even though she had passed on more then a year before. There had to be someone in this damn place that felt as low as his friend did right at that moment.

"I guess it was too good to be true." He sulked lightly, focusing more on the table cloth in red hearts around him then the people he was speaking too.

"_What was too good to be true?"_ a female voice called out to him, one that sounded eerily familiar.

"Holy shit dude, she did make it after all." Chris yelled from across the table, earning a slap from his wife.

Paul looked up then and his heart almost surely stopped in his chest. The vision before him was Stacy, the same blond hair, the same long legs, even the eyes that he so very much loved. After a brief moment of silence he found the will to speak since the rest of the table was in awe. There was an actual angel in their presence and there was nothing anyone could say.

"How is this even humanly possible?" he choked out, not letting his eyes venture off of Stacy's as he waited for her to say something more.

"_It isn't humanly possible but if you pull strings in Heaven it works out just fine. Oh Paul I have missed you so much I can't even begin to explain."_

Paul turned around suddenly to see what Shawn had to say about any of this and found the table entirely empty except for the wine glasses and the glass rimmed plates reminding him that someone had been with him and it wasn't a dream.

"You don't have to explain a damn thing, just tell me how long I have you for."

"_As long as it takes Paul, I told you before, I never really left you."_

There was something he wanted to say, something he hadn't said in so long that he knew it wouldn't come out right, even if he did say the right things. "I love you Stacy, I don't think I can do it without you."

"_Then help me Paul, help me get back to you."_

"How do I do that?"

"_Never let me leave your heart. Never stop believing that miracles can happen."_

He stood to his feet then, grabbing her around the waist and taking her out of the restaurant and towards the resort elevators. He wanted her alone, he wanted to love her for as long as he could, touch her for as long as he could and most of all, make love to her for as long as he could hold on to her.

As they got to the room, she spoke lightly; this made Paul almost miss it.

"_Happy Valentines Day Paul."_

* * *


End file.
